Echo Flower
An echo flower is a rare flower found only in a few exotic locations. It is a small, fragile plant that looks like a buttercup but glows a faint florescent purple. The potions and herbs lady can point the PCs to a number found deep in the jungle, protected by savages who live their as they worship the beautiful flower, believing a gift sent from the gods. It needs moonlight to live and is killed by sunlight. As the PCs search the jungle for the temple, they will eventually come across a old, cracked, overgrown and barely visible but still follow able if you looking for it cobblestone path. If they follow it, they will eventually stumble across a clearing the middle of the jungle and see before them the ancient remains of a temple. The walls are covered in ivy and other plants so that you can just barely make out the gray stone behind it. The roof is caving in and some walls appear ready to fall down but for the most part it is still standing. The wooden doors have long since rotted away with just a moldy door frame remaining. The jungle is more and more claiming this building as small plants and even trees have popped up inside the building as well which you can see directly inside. You can see standing on the flat roof in front of you, are two guards dressed in nothing but loin clothes keeping watch with a shield on their back and a spear in their hand. They are both level 3 fighters. (AC16, 30 hp, longbow - 1d10 + 7 to hit + 3 static damage, second wind (1d10 +3), action surge (use right away), + 2 arcane shot options - bursting arrow (everyone within 10ft takes 2d6 force damage), shadow arrow (creature takes 2d6 pyshic damage, fail a DC13 wisdom save or be unable to see more than 5ft.) If they are aware of the PCs, they awake the Galeb Duhr, hiding motionless as a boulder to their left. As you enter the building, the first room before you appears to be the sanctuary. Their is a crumbling stone altar at the front of the building, rotted pews along either side and various statues of different gods. Two are in the back corner and the two are standing on the corners of the stage where the altar is also situated. If they approach the altar the two statutes will lower the axes they are carrying down blocking passage to the altar with the blades pointed outwards towards the PCs. You can see what looks like fresh blood on the axe blade. (Need to cut themselves on the axe blades or they will attack. Take the stats of an Ettin with AC17 and HP 60. They make two attacks - one with their battle axe, the other with their fist). Once they approach the altar, they will see that their is a 1ft by 1ft square hole with the spell darkness cast on it. It goes down about a forearms length at the bottom of which is a lever. If the pull it, a hidden door behind the altar will swing open revealing another room. In the next room, their is nothing but a brazier with a flame burning from it. To the left is a small table containing 4 small piles of salt died in different colors. Their is orange, blue, red and green. (Must mix red and blue together to make purple). Once they throw the right color onto the fire, it will glow purple and a rope ladder will fall from the ceiling. The wrong colours have various different effects. If any of the wrong two colours are mixed, both bad things happen. * Orange: the fire flares up and engulfs the room. Everyone in the room takes 4d6 fire damage. * Blue: the fire goes out for a second and then claps back into existence with a resounding boom. Everyone in the room takes 4d6 thunder damage. * Green: If inhaled, everyone in the room must make a DC15 Constitution saving throw or be poisoned for 1 hour. The poisoned creature is blinded. * Red: If this is thrown in the fire, the room goes dark and a wave of lethargy washes over the characters in the room. Everyone take 1 point of exhaustion - disadvantage on ability checks. Once they climb up, they will enter into a domed roomed with torches on the walls to give it light. In the middle, you can see 4 or 5 of the famed echo flowers, shedding a dim purple light. You hear a voice from in front of you (if he heard them coming - i.e. fought the statues or didn't get the right powder immediately.) He will ask them, "Ah, I see you have arrived. I have been expecting you. What brings you to the temple of the echo flower?" He will most likely not give them a flower and they will have to fight him to take one. Use the stats of mage. He has already cast greater invisibility and mage armour (AC15).